Una mañana divertida
by LauraPruLiech
Summary: Lili ya no era la misma desde que se separó de su hermano y fue influenciada por Prussia, su actual pareja. Prussia y Liechtenstein son los protagonistas de este fanfic lemon. PruLiech


Lili se despertó en la cama de Gilbert, sin ropa, nada de ropa, pues no la necesitaban anoche. Estaba abrazada a una manta negra pero Gilbert no estaba a su lado. Eso decepcionó un poco a la chica aunque ella había cambiado un poco su actitud inocente desde que estaba con Gilbert. Aunque no siempre había sido igual de dulce e inocente como lo era con su hermano, tan solo era así con él por puro respeto, con los demás era un poco más normal. La alemana empujó la manta a un lado y a medida que avanzaba, podía sentir un dolor en todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando salió de la cama. Fue muy duro para ella, por supuesto, él estaba tan caliente y salvaje después de haberlo castigado con dos semanas de no tener relaciones sexuales después de que él llegó a casa borracho una noche. Ella odiaba cuando eso pasaba y había que enseñarle a comportarse de alguna manera. Ahora se arrepintió hacerle ese castigo. Ella no encontraba su ropa en ese momento así que decidió ponerse las bragas, que era lo único de su ropa que encontró y una camiseta de Gilbert que era lo suficientemente grande para que cubriera su trasero.

Adormilada que entró a la cocina donde encontró al hombre que abusó de ella toda la noche. Se frotó los ojos mientras entraba.

-Giiil te odio.~

El albino se rió y se acercó a Lili, la abrazó y la besó cerca de la frente. Ella se apoyó contra él y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Por qué, liebe? Y estás muy caliente con esa camiseta- Él sonrió, tirando de la tela en el muslo.

-Porque ahora estoy dolorida por todas partes y es sólo culpa tuya.-Agarró la camiseta pegándola a su pecho apoderándose así de ella.

-Ohh, pensé que te divertiste anoche.- Él acarició su espalda hacia abajo y agarró su culo, entonces la levantó del suelo y la sentó en la mesa, estando entre sus piernas.

-Meh, ¿Quien dijo eso?

Poco a poco, y en broma el prusiano le acarició el muslo.

-Bueno, la forma en la que gritaste anoche me dijo que lo hiciste...- Trató de imitar su voz cuando dijo la siguiente frase:

-¡Ah Gilbert…! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!, ¡dame tan duro como puedas! - irrumpió él a carcajadas.

Lili le golpeó en el pecho, sonrojándose como el infierno.

-¡Eso nunca ha pasado!- Gritó, pero ella sabía que era cierto.

-Lo que sea, podría volver a hacértelo todo de nuevo. Hay mucho que hacer y probar todavía.

-Meeh...- Lili lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, lo que demuestra que no le importa lo que dijo y que no van a hacer nada.

– ¿Qué dice usted, señorita? ¿Debo hacerlo?

-No. Ya tengo suficiente dolor en estos momentos.

-¿Acabas de decir que sí? Eso es genial, Liebe.- Él sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente sus pechos a través de la camisa. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo mantuvo apretado.

-No, déjame en paz.- Le quitó las manos de encima de su pecho y trató de alejarlo de ella.

Él sólo agarró sus muñecas y las mantuvo a un lado y bajó la cabeza para lamerle el cuello lentamente.

-La resistencia es inútil, baby…-Le susurró de una forma muy sexy.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos y todavía seguía apoyada en él.

-Se lo diré a Ludwig.- le dijo brevemente.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Qué es lo que le dirás exactamente?

-Le diré que me has hecho daño.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? -Él comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y se centró en su debilidad cuando la encontró, haciéndola quejarse. -Realmente nunca te he hecho daño y se te olvidó que yo soy su hermano mayor, no me puede hacer nada.

-¡Maldito seas, Prusia!-. Le dio una sonrisa derrotada.

-Yo también te quiero, si es eso lo que querías decir, y no te olvides que eres mía y sólo mía.

Le soltó las muñecas y levantó su camiseta, acariciando sus costados mientras lo hacía. Tiró de ella lo suficiente como para revelar y mirar sus pechos. Entonces se agachó para chuparle un pezón mientras le quitaba la camisa completamente. Ella gimió suavemente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acarició el pelo plateado.

-Oh Gil...

Como si no lo oyó, le puso las manos en las caderas y siguió chupando, entonces empezó a morderle suavemente su pezón. Ella se estremeció y gimió un poco más, pero que no quería ceder tan fácilmente.

No quería más de su burla descarada, tenía que conseguir que la tomara un poco más enserio. Pronto sintió su mano bajando por su estómago, consiguiendo llegar a su ropa interior y se detuvo justo entre sus piernas comenzando a frotar suavemente su clítoris cuando lo encontró. Ella quería detenerlo y trató de cerrar las piernas, pero el albino terminó presionando sus dedos más en contra él.

La alemana gimió en silencio y aflojó las piernas de nuevo.

El prusiano tiró mientras se separaba de su pecho.

-No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de mis dedos y mis cinco metros en ti todo el tiempo que quieras.

Lili lo miró y apretó su hombro, sonriendo levemente. El bastardo sabía cómo convencerla. Pero no, ella quiere jugar más.

-No los necesito tanto. Ahora Gil, sé un buen chico y déjame ir y si lo haces no te castigaré de nuevo.

Él se rió y rápidamente le quitó las bragas.

-¡Como que me importa! Yo voy a hacer que disfrutes, no importa qué tenga que hacer. Si no te gustó ayer, haré que te guste ahora, deberías estar feliz se que te doy otra oportunidad.

Tras decir la última frase mojó sus dedos en su núcleo caliente húmedo, lo que la hace tensarse y gemir.

-Tu cuerpo parece que ya está listo. Me está pidiendo que me introduzca en ti.-Le susurró.

Y fue entonces cuando ella perdió la cabeza. No le importaba más. No quería hacer nada o le dolería pero él siempre conseguía que estuviera tan caliente, que no podía soportarlo más. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada y empezó rogándole.

-Gil, ¿qué diablos estás esperando entonces? te quiero tanto, deja de hacerme esperar, ¡quiero esos cinco metros ahora!- Exigió.

Él se rió y deslizó su dedo lentamente más profundo dentro de ella.

-Mira quién está caliente ahora. Eso es muy lindo.~

- ¡Giiiiil! – Gimoteó.

-Bien, bien, no seas tan impaciente. Pero sé una buena chica y dejar de gritarme.

Él abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y rápidamente se quitó la camisa. Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers también y después se deslizó hacia abajo, agarró su trasero, que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, sonrió y tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras la alemana envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sintió que su miembro duro introdujo la punta en ella.

Él pegó su pecho contra el de la alemana y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente y pronto sintió que sus "impresionantes cinco metros" por fin entran en ella, provocándole un largo gemido. Siguió gimiendo suavemente mientras le llenaba por completo y agarró sus hombros con fuerza.

Gilbert agarró sus caderas y cuando ella le dio la señal para que pudiera moverse, él comenzó a empujar en forma inmediata, lenta y difícil.

Su respiración era superficial y el gemido se hizo más fuerte. Ella lo agarraba tan fuerte como pudo y le gimió su nombre una y otra vez. Realmente no se podía concentrar en nada más que el placer que él le dio.

Lili pone su cabeza en el hombro de nuevo y deja que él haga todo el trabajo. El albino agarraba sus caderas y las sacudió para hacer movimientos que coincidan con él. Era su oportunidad de divertirse. Sin embargo, para demostrarle que no es tan egoísta, Lili comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello y frotó sus pechos contra su pecho.

Parecía que le gustaba eso porque él cogió el ritmo y se golpeó contra ella mucho más rápido y más duro que hasta ahora. Ella no dejaba de soltar gritos cortos cada vez que la golpeaba muy dentro, y la hizo tensarse y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Siguió empujando más duro y más duro en ella y pronto sintió sus paredes apretarse alrededor de él y se retorció un poco.

-Gil estoy... ¡que viene!- Gritó Lili sonrojándose violentamente.

-Si, córrete en mí, entonces. Él respondió entre jadeos.

Pero él no tuvo que decirle que lo haga, llegó en el segundo en el que terminó su frase. Tras sentir sus líquidos él también se vino. La alemana gritó y lo abrazó. Ambos eran un desastre sudando y jadeando. Gilbert salió lentamente de Lili, dejando que sus líquidos mixtos goteen de ella.

Él le besó suavemente la mejilla y le acarició la cabeza. Se apoyó contra ella también y le abrazó con fuerza. La rubia se retorció un poco y sintió el dolor estúpido volver a su cuerpo, aún más fuerte esta vez. Se estremeció y suspiró ruidosamente.

-GIIL ... Ahora me duele aún más...

-Lo siento, Liebe.- Dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-No me importa lo que digas, te dije que no lo hicieras. Te odio. Maldita sea.- Se quejó, todavía abrazándolo.-Eres un verdadero dolor en el culo.

Eso era algo que no debería haber dicho. Gilbert rió de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que realmente se siente con un dolor en el culo?

-¿Wah? ¡No, no! ¡GILBERT! ¡Suéltame! HEY, ¡déjame en el suelo si yo te lo digo! NO, NOOOOOOO , ¡GILBERT!


End file.
